De pociones a escobas
by LuNnAaPoTtEr
Summary: Harry se encontraba acostado esperando el día de su cumpleaños, lo que no esperaba es que algo ocurriría, una carta y verdades salen a la luz... que mas le espera. no soy buena para dar un resumen pero les gustara esta historia. fem Harry /Theo, padres femJP/SS
1. Mi vida es una tragedia

bueno chicos espero que les guste la historia la verdad es que no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza

* * *

Ya era de noche, esta acostado pensando en todo lo que me había pasado desde que mis padres fuero asesinados, como una maldita profecía cambio toda mi vida… solté unas lagrimas como me arrebataron mi felicidad tan rápido…

La verdad es que no podía entender como hasta ahora después de un año de la guerra me pongo a pensar esto, el día de mi cumpleaños, veo el reloj todavía faltan cinco minutos para cumplir los dieciocho. Todo lo que me queda son uno que otro amigo, los que puedo llamar, los Weasley… suspiro… solo me hablo con Bill, Charley y George, son los que no me han dado la espalda; cuando me di cuenta que no amaba a Ginny, a la vez me di cuenta que esperaba que muriera para poder tener toda mi herencia junto con su hermano Ronald y su madre, su traición dolió, solo me quedo seguir adelante, con otros amigos que puedo contar son con Neville y Luna, Hermione se puso del lado de los mas jóvenes Weasley, así que nuestra amistad se rompió.

Dejando cosas dolorosas de lado, miro el reloj falta un minuto para mi cumpleaños, como quisiera que mis padres estuvieran aquí…

Cinco segundos…

Recordar sus abrazos…

Cuatro segundos…

Su sonrisas…

Tres segundos…

Su felicidad…

Dos segundos…

Ese amor incondicional…

Un segundo…

Recordar a su familia…

Cuando dio la hora su cuerpo se sentía como si un millón de agujas o trols bailaron sobre el… estaban en tanto dolor que solo vi negro…

Cuando desperté me sentía desorientada, vi la pared de la cabecera que están las fotografías de mi padre y sus amigos recordé donde estaba, la habitación de Sirius, al darme vuelta para quedarme de lado me sentí extraño, mi cabello era mucho mas largo y castaño obscuro, también sentí en mi pecho extraño, puse mis manos para sentir que eran cuando sentí algo redondo y suave al mirar se me abrieron los ojos no podría ser cierto… eran ¡PECHOS! Busque mi varita que estaba en el buró e invoque un espejo el cual estaba en medio del cuarto, trate de no entrar en pánico y me pare.

Cuando vi a la persona que se reflejaba, se me paro el corazón, la persona que me dirigió la mirada era hermosa, una chica de altura media, facciones finas, sus labios son rosados, nariz pequeña, piel de porcelana y o que mas me llamo la atención fueron los ojos, eran casi grises y cafés, no lo entendí, si esta era una broma era de muy mal gusto por que me había convertido en una ¡CHICA!...

Merlín, Morgana o la Muerte me deben odiar mucho, trate de tranquilizarme y respirar y pensar fríamente, muy bien, maldición estaba entrando en shock cada vez que me veía, hasta que oí un *pop y apareció Winky con una carta, al verme abrió los ojos enormemente y se inclino

-ama… llego esta carta de Gringotts-decía mientras me veía tome la carta

-gracias-dije mientras desaparecía

Decidí abrirla ya que antes le había dicho a Winky que no quería recibir ninguna carta solo que fuera totalmente importante, suspire y rompí el sello, empecé a leer

Srta.: Dorea Jamie Potter

Heredera de la casa noble y antigua Potter

Solicitamos su presencia el día 31 de julio al medio día, para aclara su herencia y así mismo leer el testamento de sus padres, también para aclarar su ausencia en las pasadas citaciones.

Cordialmente

Ragnok

Asesor de la casa noble y antigua Potter

Me sorprendí, así que mi nombre es Dorea Jamie es extraño, como era posible, una parte me llama la atención cuando dijo citaciones, si fue la primera que recibí, y creí la bóveda que tenia era lo único que me dejaron mis padres, solo me queda esperar, al parecer los duende sabían mi verdadero ser. Ahora que me pongo a pensar me siento más a gusto con mi persona que en años en mi cuerpo. Me volví a acostar pensando lo que me espera en la mañana…

Que más secretos tengo que soportar… cierro los ojos para dormir

Mi viada es toda una tragedia…

* * *

que les parece? algo que tenga que mejorar o quitar? se que es el principio y pues va a ver sorpresas :) tratare de subir otro mañana y espero que les guste...

como pareja de Harry la verdad no se a quien poner... estoy entre:

-Cedric

-Draco

-Theo

la verdad no se... los tres me gustan pero quiero que ustedes también decidan así que dejen comentarios para ver a cual pongo gracias por leer y espero ya tener a su pareja para el tercer o cuarto capitulo


	2. Hija de ¡¿Quien!

**Como prometi aqui esta el segundo capitulo... tarde pero aqui esta :)**

* * *

Al sentirla luz en mis ojos empecé a despertar, todavía no podía creerlo que me había pasado y estaba deseando de que todo había sido un sueño… un horrible sueño, lo cual me estaba costando trabajo de aceptar mi terrible realidad ya que sentía los pechos, el cabello largo que estaba cayendo en mi cara y me faltaba esa parte masculina, que sentía desde hace años y lo cual no estaba siento.

No quería volver a pensar en mi ruda realidad, pero tenía cosas que hacer y saber por que me ocurrió esto no puedo entender por que mis padres me habían hecho esto, de niño a mujer, ja de seguro Voldy estaría riendo en su tumba, pobre niño que vivió, deseo que fuera una poción, una broma pero de quien de todos modos, por lo que se de pociones (no mucho) es muy difícil y complicado hacer una poción que cambie el sexo de una persona y esas pociones solo duran unas dos o cuatro horas a lo máximo. Con esto estoy segura de que no es una poción por que ya se hubiera pasado el efecto, ahora solo queda resignarme…

Puse esto aparte y decidí apurarme ya que tenia que ir a Gringotts, ojala que no me den una mala noticia ya con esto tengo, me pare y decidí meterme a bañar, fue algo complicado, me desconecte de mi alrededor, ya cuando había terminado me di cuenta que no tenia ropa de mi talla, así que llame a Winky después de aparecer y su reverencia me ayuda a encoger y arreglar la ropa interior y de vestir (que fue un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa roja, una sudadera y unos zapatillas) trato de arreglar un poco mi cabello ya que estaba hasta la cintura, también me puso fleco de lado, cuando dejó que me viera al espejo, si siguiera siendo hombre diría que estaba hermosa la chica que me devolvía la mirada en el espejo.

Baje a desayunar, ya que Winky tenía todo listo, eran pan tostado, mermelada leche y huevos revueltos, comí despacio todavía era temprano para llegar a la cita con los duendes.

Me pregunto que es lo que necesita, al parecer la herencia de mis padres, hablaron en plural de los dos, eso es extraño por lo que yo sé mi madre era nacida muggles, para que me complico, los gnomos sabrán mas y deben tener una explicación o me podrán ayudar con este problema de genero. Veo la hora faltan veinte minutos para la hora ni me había dado cuenta de la hora, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos.

Me levante subí rápido para lavarme los dientes y las manos, después que termine me dirigí rápido a la chimenea para llegar al caldero chorreante. Al momento de llegar vi que eran pocos los clientes que tenia Tom, solo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta quien era yo.

A paso veloz me dirigí a la pared para abrir el callejón, mientras solo me dirigieron una mirada y volvían a lo suyo, lo cual me agrado muchísimo, al abrir la pared estaba un poco más solo de lo que acostumbraba a los inicios del año escolar, decidí no atrasarme más ya que los gnomos no eran pacientes.

Al llegar al banco volví a leer las palabras que había leído la primera vez que pise Gringotts:

Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado  
con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,  
porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,  
deberán pagar en cambio mucho mas,  
así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo  
un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,  
ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado  
de encontrar aquí algo mas que un tesoro.

Los gnomos eran personas sádicas, respire y me dirigí al que no estaba ocupado y aclare mí garganta, cuando me miro.

-disculpe vengo a hablar con el gerente de las cuentas Potter-dije tratando de no ponerme nerviosa _diablos ya estoy pensando_ como ella…

-claro señora Potter, mi nombre es Gornuk-dijo viéndome extraño y bajando del banquillo-si me sigue…

Dijo dirigiéndome por una puerta que se encontrar un poco lejos de donde nos llevaban a visitar las bóvedas, atravesamos las puertas plateadas y vi un corredor y a los costados tenían escudos, me supuse que eran de las familias nobles, reconocí algunos (Abbott, Black, Bones, Bulstrode, Longbottom, Malfoy , Moon, Nott) otros eran extrañas para mi. Cuando llegamos al escudo Potter, nos detuvimos cuando Gornuk toco la puerta y escuchamos un "_adelante"_ al entrar me encontré una amplia habitación, en medio había un escritorio junto con Ragnok, me supuse ya que era el gerente de las cuentas Potter, atrás se encontrar el escudo y el lema "_la fuerza es nuestra", _al acercarnos levanto la mirada e inclinaba la cabeza y dirigía la mirada a su compañero gnomo.

-disculpe gerente Ragnok, le traigo a la señora Potter-dijo inclinándose un poco

-claro Gornuk, te puedes retirar-dijo despidiéndolo y dirigiéndome una mirada-Señora Potter por favor tome asiento-me dirigí rápidamente a unos de los asientos que se encontraban enfrente de él.

-gracias Gerente Ragnok-mientras lo veía le agradecí

-muy bien señora Potter, solo quiero comprobara quien es usted-dijo parándose para acercase a unos de los estantes que estaban al lado derecho, tomando una cuenca (la verdad no me acorde como se llama ese traste elegantemente :P) y una daga, se dirigió a mí y me entrego la daga y la cuenca la puso en el escritorio mientras se dirigió a su lugar-son solo tres gotas…

Me miro, suspire, me corte y puse mi sangre a las gotas, sabia que para tener respuestas necesitaba hacer esto

-muy bien, tan solo hay que espera-dijo mientras ponía un pedazo de pergamino en la cuenca, esperamos unos minutos, hasta que el pergamino brillo, Ragnok inclino la cabeza afirmativamente-bien señora Potter, esta todo bien-dijo mientras me tendía el pergamino.

Lo tome y empecé a leer.

Nombre: Dorea Jaime Snape Potter

Madre: Jaime Charlotte Potter Black (muerta)

Padre: Severus Snape Prince (muerto)

Fue lo único que leí cuando sentí que me hacia falta el aire y todo se estaba volviendo negro…

Snape…

El que me trataba una basura…

Snape…

Se burlaba cada vez que me veía…

Snape…

Mi enemigo mortal…

Snape…

Mi padre…

* * *

**a que no se lo esperaban jijiji**

**gracias por leer esta historia la ver no sabia si les gustaría pero gracias por sus comentarios, tratare de subir un capitulo cada viernes o ****sábado, o cada que pueda en la semana... ya las vacaciones terminaron :´( así que no me sera posible subir entres semana. No descuidare esta historia ;)**

**por lo mientras como van las parejas **

**Draco 2**

**okis va ganando ya por el capitulo cuatro ya empezare a meter a su pareja y si tienen otra opción díganmela estoy para complacerlos :D **

**los comentarios me hacen feliz ;)**


	3. Legado

gracias por esperar, se que he dejado esta historia un poco de lado pero acabo de salir de vacaciones de la uni así que espero poder subir mas cap. :) disfrutenlo

Sentía que me desmayaba pero trate de controlarme, respire profundamente, ¿Cómo demonios podría pasarme esto a mí? Snape mi padre… parecía un sueño o una pesadilla.

Trate de enfocar mi vista del nuevo al papel, cuando ya estuve mas tranquila y sentía que no iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

Nombre: Dorea Jaime Snape Potter

Madre: Jaime Charlotte Potter Black (muerta)

Padre: Severus Snape Prince (muerto)

Parientes:

Madre:

Dorea Lira Potter-Black

Charlus James Potter

Padre:

Eleen Prince

Severus Snape

Parientes vivos:

Alexander Prince

Heredera:

Casa noble y antigua Potter (por madre)

Casa noble y antigua Prince (por padre)

Casa noble y antigua Peverell (por madre)

Casa noble y antigua Griffindor (por madre)

Cuando termine de leer sabia que me iba a dar dolor de cabeza, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado esto?

-bueno señora Potter, ya que hemos afirmado su identidad-dijo Ragnok, abriendo algunas carpetas-tengo unas preguntas que me tendrá que responder…

Me miro, yo todavía estaba un poco aturdida con los hechos, pero sobretodo por mis padres… diecisiete años pensando que Lily y James Potter, eran mis padres… y ahora, ahora no se que pensar.

-con gusto las responderé-dije saliendo de mi transe

-muy bien… ¿Por qué no ha respondido cada una de las citaciones que le hemos enviado?

La verdad me sorprendió esto ya que era la primera vez que recibía una carta del banco

-perdón Gerente Ragnok, pero desde que entre al mundo de los magos no he recibido ninguna carta del banco-mi respuesta le sorprendió

-señora Potter esta usted segura-solo pude asentir-muy bien Señora Potter, solucionaremos eso, vamos a leer el testamento de sus padres –dijo abriendo una carpeta que tenia ya en escritorio.

Testamento Lord Severus Snape y Lady Jamie Snape Potter

De cuerpo y mente sana.

Dejamos todo lo que tenemos a nuestra hija Dorea Jaime Snape Potter, su custodia a la muerte de nosotros será para su padrino Sirius Black, en caso de que este no podría tomarla, será para su madrina Narcisa Malfoy antes Black, si ninguno de los dos puede tomar a nuestra hija será con los siguientes amigos: Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black, Minerva Mcgonal.

Para nuestro amigo Remus Lupin le dejamos el departamento de Londres y 10000 galeones, gracias por tu amistad y esperamos que seas el tío de nuestra hija. Y Remus no confíes ciegamente, las cosas no son realmente lo que aparentan.

Nos despedimos sin antes decirles que cuiden a nuestra pequeña, los queremos.

Travesura realizada.

No puedo creer, siento mis lágrimas resbalando jamás tenia que ir a los Dursley. Veo que Ragnok saca una carta y un caja que se parecía que guardaba un collar.

-Señorita Potter…-lo interrumpí

-por favor llámame Dorea, Gerente Ragnok-dije haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa en mis labios

-igual que tu madre y tus abuelos-dijo haciendo una sonrisa medio siniestra-muy bien Dorea sus madre antes de morir, vino a dejarme esto-señalando la carta y la caja-y me dio instrucciones que hasta que usted viniera conmigo le diera esto-dijo entregándome las cosas

-gracias-dije tomando las cosas, no sabia cual abrir primero, decidí ir primero por la carta.

_Querida hija:_

_Si estas leyendo esto, es que fuimos traicionados y que tu padre y yo estamos muertos o te has escapado y has visto Ragnok, si es así estas castigada._

_Hija si es que no estamos contigo quiero que sepas cuanto te amo, nunca lo olvides._

_Se que te preguntas por que todo mundo te habla de mi como hombre, se lo debemos a tu padre, te preguntaras ¿por que? Fácil, estábamos a finales quinto año y sabes que no nos llevamos bien y nosotros habíamos hecho algo que realmente lamento, en ese momento mi orgullo peso más, así que jamás le pedí perdón, antes de finalizar el año, tu padre me hizo una broma no muy grata, al principio pensé que no había pasado nada, pero ¡SORPRESA! A la semana me había cambiado a una NIÑA, ya sabrás por mi sorpresa y las de mis padres que no había ninguna cura, (visitamos a todos los medimagos, pocionistas, etc.) fue el peor verano que pude haber experimentado pero me había acostumbra a mi nueva forma, también podría ser que mis pensamientos ya eran de una chica, cuando regresamos a la escuela pues tuvimos que hacer algunas cosas para que pensaran que yo era la hermana de James, poco a poco mis amigos fueron sospechando algo hasta que Sirius lo descubrió, suena sorprendente. Empecé a ser mas tranquila y descubrí el lado bueno de Sev, al principio éramos solo compañeros, amigos, hasta que me enamore de él._

_No quería aceptarlo en un principio y hasta que empezamos por correspondencia y en séptimo empezamos a salir y así naciste corazón, la luz de nuestras vidas en estos momentos obscuros. Descubrimos que estaban buscando a un niño que nació a finales de julio, déjame decirte que pocos sabían que tu padre y yo estábamos saliendo, y más que teníamos una hermosa niña, ya que Evans no le agradaba mucho que digamos, preferimos mantener el secreto. Decidimos ocultarnos, cuando tu padre se entero que venían por nosotros decidió que era mejor que fueras un niño, se que es confuso, pero espero que puedas entender que podría ser muy peligroso para ti corazón, tu padre siendo el mas grande den pociones y yo en trasfiguraciones. _

_Así que de niña a un niño, solo espero estar ahí para poder ver como te quejas corazón. _

_Te quiero y eres lo más importante que tengo, sin ti y sin tu padre no tendría motivos por que vivir, se feliz, feliz por las dos._

_Con todo mi amor._

_Tu mamá._

_Jamie Snape Potter_

Secándome las lagrimas que estaban cayendo libremente en mi cara, tome la caja y era un hermoso collar, dorado y tenia un dije en forma de una gota adentro tenia una flor adentro la acerque mas para ver y era un tulipán rojo y a cada lado tenia una J y S.

gracias otra vez por leer y espero que les gustara y como vamos al principio de los capitulos para ver que pareja tiene Dorea

Draco 2

Cedric 2

theo 1

asi que espero que se pueda decidir ;) disfruten la semana y dejen comentarios me encanta saber su opinion


	4. Herencia

Gracias chicos por sus comentarios me dan muchos animos se que en un principio esta medio revueltoesto ;) pero se explica y hasta estoy pensandoen hacer la historia de Jamie y severus la verdad no se ustedes quepiensan? seria hasta despues que termine esta historia :)

Secándome las lagrimas que estaban cayendo libremente en mi cara, tome la caja y era un hermoso collar, dorado y tenia un dije en forma de una gota adentro tenia una flor adentro la acerque mas para ver y era un tulipán rojo y a cada lado tenia una J y S.

Sentía mis lágrimas corriendo en mi cara, tenía muchas preguntas las cuales podían ser resueltas por personas que nunca conocí y que estaban muertas. Por que mi vida apesta, mire a Ragnok vi que estaba serio y que estaba esperando a que dijera algo, me limpie las lagrimas que seguían libremente en mi cara.

-como… ¿como es posible?-dije con un murmullo de voz, supe que me había entendido perfectamente pues movio la cabeza

-Dorea… yo no tengo las respuestas a sus preguntas, lo único que le puedo decir que su madre amaba a su padre y no puedo entender que fue lo que paso-estaba tan serio

-no comprendo ¿Cómo pase a ser hijo de Lily y James a ser hija de Jamie y Severus?-¿ya había dicho que mi vida apesta? Si no es así lo vuelvo a decir

-muy bien Dorea dejando esto de lado vamos a checar sus finanzas-dijo abriendo una carpeta, no tenia cabeza para esto pero sabia que mejor era terminar todo de una buena vez-estos son sus estados de cuenta de cada una de las casas, solamente no tiene el de la casa Prince ya que su bisabuelo todavía vive…

-perdón mi bisabuelo ¿esta vivo?-levante la mirada antes de checar los estados de cuenta

-claro Dorea, estoy muy seguro que no sabia que tenia una bisnieta…-estoy tan segura que vio mi ilusión-me comunicare con el-termino en el momento que me daba una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias-sonreí a más no poder y volví mi vista a las carpetas que tenia en mis manos, abrí primero la de los Potter

Bóveda de confianza: 100. 0000 galeones, 9500 hoces, 6000 kunts.

Bóveda Potter:

8000000000 galeones, 750068000 hoces, 65900032 kunts.

Otros artefactos (valor aproximado en galeones):

10.500 joyería

150000 cuadros

7405000 propiedades e inversiones

Propiedades:

\- Mansión Potter (sin ubicación)

\- Casa de Gales (Valle de Godric)

\- Casa de Lamur (Francia)

\- Casa Lavod (Italia)

\- Departamento (Londres)

Inversiones

25% Flourish y Blotts

10% Slug y Jiggers

40% Artículos de Calidad para el Juego de Quidditch

30% Zonko

Me sorprendí de todo lo que tenia era, fantástico y un poco espeluznante. Mire mas adelante.

Últimos retiros:

10.000 galeones Molly Weasley

500 galeones Hermione Granger

500 galeones Ron Weasley

500 galeones Ginny Weasley

Contrato de matrimonial:

Harry James Potter y Ginny Weasley

Al ver esto ultimo no lo podía creer como era posible esto, creí que eran mis amigos y ella la veía con una madre, al parecer me equivoque, todo era una mentira

-Gerente Ragnok se podría saber quien dio loa autorización para que los Weasley y Granger quien les dio la autorización de entrar a mi bóveda de confianza-estaba molesta como se les ocurre a esos traedores robarme

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-me dijo extendiendo la mano para ver, le di el folder, lo examino

No podía creer todo lo que me pasando, todas las preguntas que tenia y ni una tenia respuesta, siento la desesperación corriendo por mi cuerpo necesito la verdad. Mire a Ragnok que a cada minuto se me vía mas furioso.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven esos magos?!-molesto exclamo-poner mano en oro que no es suyo

Después de eso salió furioso, la verdad no me quería ni mover, podría entender por que estaba así, decidí mejor quedarme quieta, en el mar de mis pensamientos. No supe cuantos minutos horas, habían pasado hasta que oí la puerta.

-Dorea perdone por mi arrebato-camino hasta su asiento-pero se esta solucionando esto, también informe a Lord Prince de su bisnieta-sonrio-espera mañana conocerte para almorzar en su casa, dijo que utilizaras la red flu para llega-solo asentí-bueno para terminar aquí están los anillos de sus casas-vi como sacaban las cajas 3 para ser precisos y entregándomelos.

El primero era fácil de distinguir ya que era el escudo Potter, después estaban el Peverell y el Griffindor, cuando me los puse uno a uno vi que desaparecían poco a poco en mi dedo y como se fundían con mi magia, me aceptaban como portadora y me llenaban de información, todo lo que tenia que saber de ellos secretos de cada una de las casas.

-Gracias Gerente Ragnok-sonreí un poco la verdad no me sentía para nada bien

-de nada lady Dorea Potter-Peverell-Griffindor-dijo sonriendo mientras me paraba-los asuntos del robo estaremos monitoreando, se lo aremos saber

-claro… otra vez gracias… y que tu oro siga fluyendo-dije despidiéndome

-igual el suyo… igual el suyo-dijo sorprendido y al parecer estaba en shock, sonreí para mi y salí lo mas rápido que pudiera

bueno chicos que les parecio espero que super bien :9 voy a tratar de subir dos capitulos a la semana pero bueno ahora le encuensta el proximo capitulo anunciare a la pareja de Dorea

Seguir 5

Draco 4

Cedric 3

así como van va hacer Theo dejen comentarios :)


	5. Algo de mi vida (editado)

_Chicos muchas gracias por su comentarios, hacen que escriba con mucho gusto esto, que bueno que les agrade a cada uno de ustedes la historia :)ya se va a poner mas bueno :9_

-igual el suyo… igual el suyo-dijo sorprendido y al parecer estaba en shock, sonreí para mi y salí lo mas rápido que pude

Al salir del banco estaba tan perdida, perdida en conocimientos de las casas en mi vida, por Merlín no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a ser. Alce mi vista al ver y vi a lo lejos Flourish y Blotts, esto medio una idea que mejor un libro para abrirme la mente de las leyes y lo que se espera para mi como heredera y también puedo buscar de cultura y etiqueta, eso es lo único bueno que puedo decir de Granger. Despeje estos pensamientos y me dirigí al establecimiento, traía oro conmigo, fueron aproximadamente de 20 libros de diferente tamaño y grosor, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no medí cuenta cuanto fue hasta que estuve afuera del establecimiento aproximadamente creo que fue algo como 60 galeones.

Lo que quedaba del día me la pase en la habitación de Sirius, leyendo los libros a pesar que soy un poco floja para leer, no estaban nada mal los libros y pude comprender varias cosas que tenia dudas y modales que tenia. Lo que me dio coraje es que siendo heredera de líneas antiguas e importantes podía a verme independizado cuando llegue a los 11, si tan solo hubiera estado informada mi vida hubiera estado mucho mejor. Me la pase en mis pensamientos y leyendo debes en cuando Winki pasaba a dejar unos aperitivos.

No llevaba más de la mitad de los libros que había comprando, ya era de noche cuando deje uno de los libros a la mitad, me acomode en la cama para ver las fotografías que estaban en la pared del cuarto, los amigos de mi padre… o mas bien mi madre, ahora que recuerdo no tengo ni una imagen de los dos vi a mi burot del lado derecho ya que tenia una foto de los que creí que eran mis padre Lily y James, me pare, tome el portarretratos del burot lo iba a ventar cuando vi que había cambiado la imagen, estaba tan sorprendida por la imagen que veía.

En la foto había dos personas bailando hasta que volteaban y se veían tan felices, conocí una cara era Severus se vía mas joven y feliz, dirigí mi vista a ver a la otra persona, se veía tan hermosa sus ojos se podía ver la felicidad que desprendía, tenia el cabello castaño y lo tenia en un moño, sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los míos, su nariz pequeña… lo supe desde que la vi, ella era mi madre, sentí las lagrimas que estaban resbalando por mi mejilla.

Sentí tantos sentimientos a la vez, ver esa felicidad que desprendían, ese amor, ví como miraba Severus a Jamie… mis padres, me iba a costar trabajo de verlos como mis padres, pero me tenia que referir por mis padres ahora, sabia que mis padres estaban perdidamente enamorados, pero ¿Cuánto les duro? Por esa profecía perdí a los dos seres que no pude conocer, viví en una mentira todos estos años, pensé en una vida que se me había arrebatado de la noche a la mañana.

Llore hasta que me quede dormida con el retrato de mis padres en mi pecho.

Cuando abrí mis ojos trate de enfocar mi vista, ya que veía todavía borroso, vi la hora por lo que me horrorizo ya que era tarde, me apure sino llegaría tarde para el almuerzo con mi bisabuelo, le había dicho a Winki ayer que llegue que transfigurar una de mis ropas por algo cómodo para almorzar, no me acorde ayer que salí comprar ropas, ella me hizo un hermoso vestido azul cielo, era muy elegante ya que dijo que era importante la reunión que tenia.

Me metí al baño para arreglarme, todavía no me acostumbro de ser una chica y sobre todo tocarme, decidí en pensar en otras cosas lo que había pasado en mi vida después de ganar la guerra, me había ido a vivir con Andrómeda y Teddy poco después de que salió a la luz la traición de los jóvenes y matriarca Weasley y que Hermione se haya puesto de su lado, termino la amistada que creí que íbamos a estar hasta que nos muriéramos, cuando me fui con Andy vimos que su casa estaba prácticamente destruida por su querida –sarcasmo- hermana Bellatrix y recordé de la casa de Sirius, Andy dijo que le había dejado todo a ella, me dijo que Sirius había dejado una carta diciéndole por que le había dejado todo a Andy por que creía que Dumbledore no me daría lo que me tocaba y que me terminaría en manipular, ese mismo día que se leyó el testamento lo primero que hizo Andy en revolver a toda la orden de la casa y la empezó a remodelar, le quedo hermosa… dejo casi igual la habitación de Sirius, solo quito a las mujeres muggles y mágicas, cambio muebles mas sofisticados, lo que anterior era la tenebrosa mansión Black y pasa a ser tan solo la mansión Black, fue un bien muy bien recibido; cuando le dijo a Andy que si me podía ir a vivir con ella ya que no tenia nada y estaba terriblemente deprimida, ella le dijo una enorme sonrisa, la abrazo y dijo que no era necesario que lo pidiera que su casa siempre iba hacer también mi, mutuamente nos apoyamos en ese año con la perdida de nuestros seres queridos.

Fue un año de sanación para las dos, nuestra distracción fue el pequeño Teddy, el era muestro todo, su risa y sus gestos, cuando cambiaba todo de el para parecerse a mi, o a mi forma masculina, por Morgana ahora que recordaba no le había dicho a Andy de mi cambio, ella había salido con Teddy a Italia para relajarse y hacer las pases con su hermana Narcisa, la cual se llevo a Teddy para que su familia fuera mas unida, a mi me dijo que fuera pero la verdad ver a Malfoy tanto tiempo. Por obvio me quede, así que llegando de mi reunión mandare una carta a Andy ya que no quiero que llegando se espante por verme aquí.

Salí y me arregle no sin antes pedirle ayuda a Winki, cuando estuve lista me dirigí directamente a la chimenea para ir a la Mansión Prince, antes de irme le dije a Winki que no sabia si me iba a tardar, estaba tan nerviosa y preocupada agarre mis manos ya que estaba jugando con ellas, sentía esa desesperación que tenia cuando estaba chica de ser aceptada por mis familiares y esa hambre de ser amada, tenia tanto miedo. Cuando me dije que era Griffindor, así que agarre los polvos flu y hable fuerte y claro la dirección a donde iba, di una ultima mirada al vestíbulo, antes de queme consumieran las llamas.

Desaparecí con solo la oración a Merlín que me aceptara y me quisiera.

_Bueno chicos que tal les parecio, espero que bien y les haya gustado este capitulo y acuerdense dejar comentarios si tengo que mejor algo :) sus comentarios me animan y subo mas rapido los capitulos ;)_

_Con la encuesta bueno doy al ganador :) jijijij_

_así que es Theo :D_

_espero que por las que hayan votado por Cedric o draco no se desepcionen y sigan con la historia are pequeñas historias con ellos para que no se pongan trsites :) bueno mos vemos en elsiguiente capitulo :)_


	6. Visitas parte I

_Hola chicos otra vez ¡yo! :) espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, GRACIAS por sus comentarios y sus criticas, tambien sugerencias ;) me encanta cada vez que leo sus comentarios que les gusta un poco :D la historia y espero que así siga haciendo_

_=O=_

Me condujo a unos pasillo, que la verdad estaba tan nerviosa que no preste atención al camino, cuando nos detuvimos en una puerta, me sentía mas nerviosa a cada minuto, estaba hiperventilado, hasta que el elfo paso a anunciarme y regreso conmigo diciendo que podía pasar, no supe de donde había sacado valor para entrar y con un suspiro entre.

Cuando ya estaba dentro y di pasos para estar enfrente del escritorio, no dirigí mi vista rápidamente a la persona que estaba en la silla frente al escritorio, me tome un poco de tiempo en ver el despacho que era en un todo de verde y grises neutros hacían que se viera formal y un poco apagado, cuando estuve enfrente del escritorio, mi vista no se podía apartar de la persona enfrente mío, vi que me estaba analizando desde que entre en la habitación, hice una pequeña reverencia y hizo un gesto para que me sentara.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, analizándonos mutuamente, vi que estaba muy bien conservado, a pesar de tener una hija, un nieto y ahora una bisnieta, tenía el cabello grisáceo, se veía una que otra arruga en su cara, aunque sus ojos se veía una persona sola y cansada.

Termine mí análisis cuando el empezó a hablar:

-Creí que tu padre no había dado herederos-empezó juntando sus manos arriba del escritorio-imagina mi sorpresa cuando ayer al medio día me llego una carta de Gringotts, de que tenia una heredera, que era nieta de mi adorada hija Eileen –suspiro y miro una foto en su escritorio-puedo ver unos rasgos de ella en ti-me miro y sonrió con nostalgia-claro también de tu padre y tu madre-sonrió- a pesar de que no los conocí muy bien, puedo decir que tienes esa llama de vida de tu madre-cuando hablo de mi madre sonreí con cariño, no pude detener mis preguntas así que antes que siguiera hice una pregunta

-¿Por qué no estuvo cerca de mis padres?-trate de que no saliera mi reproche, vi pesar y en ese preciso momento me arrepentí de haber dicho esa pregunta, iba a decir que si quería no me respondiera, cuando suspiro y empezó a hablar.

-veras Dorea-sonrió a mi nombre-cuando tu abuela se caso con ese muggle-se veía molesto- yo no estoy en contra de ellos, pero opino que deberíamos permanecer separados de ellos y que los nacidos muggles aprendan nuestras tradiciones-me miro serio ya que iba a protestar, cuando me di cuenta de que es la verdad, hice un movimiento de cabeza para que siguiera-no me hubiera molestado, sí aquel hombre de que se enamoro no la tratara mal-me quede quieta, no sentía mi respiración-eso lo se por que una de sus amigas me lo conto, le dije que ese hombre no le convenía, pero huyo con el al poco tiempo, después de unos mese la encontré y le pedí otra vez que lo dejara no me hizo caso, dijo que iba a cambiar por que la amaba y que estaba esperando a su hijo-vi las líneas de tristeza y malestar en su cara-también vi las marcas que le dejaba, me cegué y le dije que no me buscara hasta que dejara a ese hombre y si no iba a ser así que se olvidara que tenia padre-vi que se estaba torturando por eso-tal vez si hubiera estado mas con ella apoyándola con los años lo hubiera dejado-dio un suspiro largo- lo que supe después de que Severus… tu padre-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que no llego a los ojos-estaba en penúltimo año, cuando su padre asesino a mi adorada hija-estaba pálido al recordar-y después como un acto de cobardía se mato el mismo-yo estaba tratando de contener mis lagrimas-tu padre era un adolescente, no tenia que haber vivido todo eso, yo me mantuve alejado de el, ¿Por qué? Te preguntaras, nunca estuve en su vida y aparecer en ese momento no iba a ser buen visto, antes de que entra a la escuela le pedí a Dumbledore que todos los gastos iba a ser pagados por mi, pero no quería que el supiera y sobre todo su padre, sabia que tenia una carencia económica en su casa, no quería que el tocara el oro que no le pertenecía, medio mucho gusto al saber que era el mas joven porcionista y que estaba buscando su maestría, también supe que iba a empezar a dar clases en Hogwarts, pero nunca supe que había estado casado o que tenia una hija.

Trate de meditar todo lo que me había dicho, cuando me acorde que no me había dicho nada de mi madre, lo mire todavía se veía un poco mal por el relato pero se estaba recuperando así que me anime para preguntarle de mi madre.

-perdone-trate de que mi voz saliera fuerte y suave-usted también dijo que conoció a mi madre-termine tímidamente

-cierto-dijo con una sonrisa más feliz-a tu madre la conocí en un baile que hicieron los Potter el día de Yule, pero no tenia mucha comunicación después de eso, lo que te puedo decir es que eres tan hermosa como ella-me miro con una sonrisa-pero lo que me sorprendió es lo que me conto el gerente de la cuenta Potter de lo que hizo mi nieto, la verdad me sentí orgulloso y a la vez molesto por lo que paso tu madre física y emocionalmente-me miro simpático-lo que no puedo comprender es ¿Por qué decidieron ocultar tu genero para los demás?-miro pensativo

-yo tampoco lo se abuelo-estaba tan distraída pesando lo mismo que no me di cuenta las palabras que había dicho, hasta que lo mire y registre bien lo que había dicho sentía una vergüenza y me puse colorada-yo… yo lo siento-mire mis manos

-tranquila Dorea-lo vi, tenia una sonrisa-me puedes llamar abuelo-sonrió grandemente- después de todo somos familia

Al terminar nuestra conversación, vino el elfo que se llamaba Iro, el cual dijo que el almuerzo ya estaba listo en la terraza, fuimos caminando mientras hacíamos unas pequeñas preguntas para conocernos mejor, como por ejemplo: comida, color, casa, animal favorito, mis sueños, esperanzas, en que me gustaría trabajar etc. Le dije que todavía no vía muy bien a que dedicarme, en un principio me gusto Auror pero ahora ya lo veía tan atractivo… bueno tenia un año para ver.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, tenía una gran variedad de fruta y otros platillos (jugo de calabaza y de manzana, huevos, leche, puré de patatas y pieza de pollo, y de postre tarta de zarzamora y de queso) empezamos a platicar de mi abuela, sus gustos como que le gustaba leer todo lo que tenia al alcance, tocaba el piano en sus tiempos libres y le encantaba pintar diferentes paisajes cuando salían de vacaciones, también me conto que le encantaba hacer una que otra travesura, en especial su blanco favorito era su padre, en especial me dijo el día en que lo pinto todo de rojo y rosa, tuve que esforzarme para no morir de la risa en ese momento, no me podía imaginar a mi abuelo-_se me caliente mi corazón al pensar en esta palabra-_ que se ve serio y estricto ser pintado por su hija de ocho años.

_=O=_

_espero que les haya gustado :) las cosas se van a poner un poco mas movidas en los siguientes capitulos. bueno los dejo sin antes decirles que dejen comentarios me hacen muy feliz que les parece la historia, sus dudas, sugerencias etc. _

_bueno solo otra coas estoy pensando en actualizar tres veces por semana _

_Lunes_

_Miercoles _

_Viernes_

_aunque esta mas seguro que seanLunes y Viernes :) pero aré todo lo posible para que tambien sean los Miercoles, con un abrazo y feliz dia su ecritoria Lunna ;)_


	7. Visitas Parte II

_Bueno chicos una enorme disculpa por no subir capitulos el viernes y Lunes pero no estube en mi casa , espero que les guste el capitulo y creo que lo vopy a dejar Lunes y Viernes y debes en cuando el miercoles chicos gracias por seguirme_

_¬Capitulo¬_

Cuando terminamos del almuerzo, pasamos a la sala era muy elegante en tonos verde, nos estaba esperando la taza de té y unos ligeros bocadillos.

Estuvimos platicando de cosas tan triviales, como mis estudios la casa en la que estaba que cosas me gustaban y mis disgustos, hasta que empezamos a entrar en otro tema.

-Dorea sabes que como heredera de casas importantes, la sociedad va a pedir mucho de ti, espero que sepas que van a estar al pendiente de ti Dorea-espero a que respondiera estaba tan mortificada por eso

-abuelo-lo dije con una sonrisa-yo no se muchas cosas de ser heredera, tengo dudas y poco de la noche a la mañana me convertí en una chica por razones que solo mis padres saben, no comprendo sus razones, tengo… tanto que preguntarles, aparte de mis sentimientos estoy tan confusa, tengo miedo en hacer algo incorrecto-trate de que no me entrara el pánico-no se ni por donde empezar…

Estaba completamente a obscuras relacionado a lo que soy y todo lo que se esperaba de mí.

-tranquila Dorea yo te ayudare a llenar ese vacio de tu herencia, de las dudas que traes-suspiro-lamentablemente no poseo esa información, si tan solo tus padres hubiera dejado alguna pista de lo que paso, o recuerdo-dijo pensativo

Cuando volví a repasar lo dicho, recordé los cuadros, cuadros posen recuerdos y la personalidad de las personas a los que representa, si tan solo hubiera cuadros de mis padres… pero claro como heredera mi madre debe de tener un cuadro en la mansión Potter y hasta este mi padre ahí, sino tendría que buscar otra forma de llenar estos vacios, lo que no entiendo es que si mis padres se amaban tanto, por que mi padre me menospreciaba si me parezco a mi madre-tome un sorbo de te y concentrada en mis pensamientos-y ni siquiera quiero pensar en todas las cosas malas que dije de él, me hubiera gustado conocerlo, que estuviera orgulloso de mí, cuando fue director-sonreí- conocer todos sus logros… por Morgana los directores tienen cuadros en Hogwarts… ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

-Dorea sabes que tendrás que hacer publico en determinado momento tu cambio de genero… ¿no?-lo mire

-es necesario-estaba con molestia, solo vi que asintió-no me gusta en especial el Profeta-dije con una mueca

-lo se-sonrío-pero tranquila poseo el 45% del Diario-soltó una risa al ver mi cara-que cuando yo muera va hacer tuyo-trato de ponerse serio-podemos escoger a la persona que te entreviste confiable-suspire en este comentario

-eso será una gran ayuda abuelo-sonreí-cualquiera menos Rita-salió su nombre como una grosería, mientras mi abuelo sonreía

Seguimos platicando y conociéndonos más, estaba tan emocionada de tener… aunque sea una pequeña parte de mi familia, a pesar que el no me puede hablar de mis padres, le pregunte de los cuadros, el cual el afirmo y dijo que posen los pensamientos y lo vivido, solo cuando habían estado actualizando los cuadros, estaba preocupada en esto pero decidí restarle importancia, también dijo que iba a empezar las tutorías de heredera y modales, la primera seria con él, primero quería checar sus pendientes y hacer un determinado horario para sus clases; la segunda seria impartida por una institutriz, para esta me dijo que iba ser la mayor parte del día, quería que fuera la mejor.

Cuando terminamos de hablar de las clases, me pregunto si me quería ir a vivir con él, estaba tan sorprendida y emocionada, cuando me acorde de Andy, antes que nada tenia que hablar con ella, así que le dije que me gustaría pero que tenia que hablar con la prima de mi padrino para que ella no se preocupara, también dijo que iba a ser una fiesta en mi honor, para presentarme en sociedad-lo cual no me gusto pero se veía tan ilusionado que no quise matarlas-así que le dije que si, la iba a programar unas semanas antes de que fuera a la escuela, tendría que aprender lo mas rápido posible modeles-me dije-así que tenia que mandar una carta a Andy y tal vez también a Narcisa, seguimos platicando toda la tarde, solo cambiamos de lugar cuando comíamos o íbamos al jardín, cuando llego la noche me despedí y le dije si podía verlo mañana lo cual sonrió y me abrazo y dijo que su casa era mi.

Cuando llegue a la casa, fui directamente a mi cuarto me bañe y me puse mi pijama, sabia que tenia que ir de compara a pesar de que no me gustaba mucho este pensamiento, también tenia que escribir a Andy las cosas serian mas fáciles si estuviera aquí… -suspire- me pare y fui al escritorio a escribir.

_Querida Andy y Teddy_

_Espero que este tiempo que están en familia estén muy bien y se estén divirtiendo, se que dirás que hubiera ido contigo pero creo que era lo mejor… me estoy encontrando ahorita que estoy sola pensando cosas y hechos de mi vida._

_También dirás que mi cumpleaños paso desapercibido pero no creas que se que vas a ser algo grande e importante cuando regreses, tranquila me hare la sorprendida, aunque tengo tantas cosas que decirte y que a lo mejor en una carta no se explicarían adecuadamente, pero tal vez me tengo que desahogar con alguien que me conoce… Neville y Luna están con sus familias de vacaciones y no puedo hablar con ellos y los gemelos están tan ocupados que no quiero interrumpirlos, así que eres la más cerca e importante que me queda._

_Bueno ahí voy… aunque para empezar tal vez te quieras sentar…_

_Primero mi cumpleaños no paso tan desapercibido como pensé, mis padres tuvieron una no muy grata sorpresa para mí, para empezar soy una… ¡CHICA! Lo se que mas quisiera que fuera una broma, la cual no es, los goblin, me lo confirmaron; Segundo mis padres que creía que eran (James y Lily) no lo son… mi vida a sido una ¿mentira? te sorprenderá a saber de mis padres son Severus Snape y Jamie Potter, casi me desmayo debí de decirte antes lo se pero estaba shock, por todo lo sucedido; tercero –lo se son muchas cosas- soy Heredera Potter, Griffindor, Peverrell y Prince, muchas lo se y lo peor es que no se ¡nada!; Cuarto conocí a mí Abuelo o mas bien a mi Bisabuelo de hecho hoy nos estuvimos conociendo._

_Han pasado muchas cosas, no lo crees, solo espero tu llegada para aclarar muchas cosas, bueno me despido salúdame a Narcisa y a Draco , también con ella tengo que hablar._

_Bueno me despido y que sigas disfrutando, hasta dentro de dos días._

_Con cariño _

_Dorea Jaime Snape Potter_

_Antes Harry James Potter_

_P.D: se me olvido decirte mi nombre_

_¬Nota¬_

_bueno que les parecio? espero que bueno me gusta leer sus opinion ya pronto saldra Theo :3 cuanquier sugerencia es vienvenida nos leemos el viernes :) _


	8. Cartas y pocas respuestas

_bueno chicoas otra vez perdonen pero una de mis amigas estubo hospitalizada y fui a ver peroaqui esta la otra parte de la historia :)_

_=o=_

Royal ya estaba esperando a un lado del escritorio, termine la carta y la estaba atando a su pata cuando me acorde de mi gran amiga… perderla no fue lo mejor, Royal era todo lo opuesto era negra y tenia ojos calculadores, me dio un pequeño mordisco en mi dedo y se marcho.

Me volví a la cama, trate de conciliar rápido el sueño lo cual me costo trabajo ya que mi cerebro estaba muy activo, me pregunto ¿Cómo lo tomara Andy? Con eso llego el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente fue rutina Winki había traído el desayuno y junto una nota:

_Te espero al medio día_

_Tu abuelo_

Suspire y sonreí al leer la nota sabia que lo iba a ver pero no tan temprano y ya iban a ser las 10:30 deje los pensamiento negativos de no quererme parar. Me apure a bañarme mientras Winki hacia la cama y transfiguraba otro vestido blanco con toques morados y mis tenias a sandalias qué combinaran. Al ponerme la ropa y estar lista Winki dijo que tenia que aprender ha hacer mi cabello, mientras me lo trenzaba.

Cuando hubo llegado el momento de salir para reunirme con mi abuelo, ya estaba mas que preparada de lo que iba afrontar en el día (medidas de ropa, calzado, etc.) entre mas pensaba no quería irme pero sabia que mi abuelo-sonrisa-iba a venir por mi sino iba.

Cuando llegue fue un total caos, ya estaba la señora de la ropa la cual no me dejaba ni un segundo tranquila (tomaba medidas de mi cintura, caderas, pechos, cuello, piernas y muñecas) veíamos colores, telas, modelos de los diferentes ropas muggle y mágica, después de tener un buen de ropa necesaria para todo tipo de ocasión o mas bien el pedido, se retiro después de cuatro largas y tortuosas horas mi abuelo solo se reía en ese tiempo por mi cara de pánico.

Cominos mientras estaban esperando a mi institutriz, la verdad yo pensé que no la iba a ver hasta después de unas semanas, pero el abuelo dijo que tenía que aprender lo antes posible las tradiciones y comportamientos de un sangre puro, ya que no quería que me hicieran menos y sobre todo me discriminaran por mi cambio de genero.

Cuando llegue a la casa me sentí agotada mentalmente y físicamente mi institutriz Meger era una señora mayor ya con todo el cabello canoso, mi principal pensamiento fue que era buena persona hasta que me empezó a corregir mi forma de parar, caminar, sentar, fue un martirio cuando empezamos hablar de cosas triviales, mi abuelo había dado una retirada, a los cincos segundos de haber terminado la presentación se iba a mudar cuando yo le diera una respuesta de irme a vivir con mi abuelo, de ahí en fuera iba a llegar antes.

De tan solo pensar lo que iba a pasar me daban de correr en círculos y escapar, esconderme lo más profundo de una roca. Al ver el escritorio y ver la carta de Andy estaba en el escritorio junto con otra carta, lo cual me extraño, por que no me comunicaba seguido con los pocos amigos que me quedan y estaba muy indecisa, si irme directamente a la cama o leerlas, sabia que Andy se enojaría si no la contesto rápido y tenia curiosidad de la otra carta, suspire y camine para recoger las cartas, antes de leerlas me dirigí a la cama y me cambie, me acomode ya en la cama cuando abrí la carta y quedarme dormida.

_Querido Harry o Dorea_

_Cuando recibí tu carta pensé que era una horrible broma que me estabas jugando, hasta que pensé que tú no jugarías con algo así._

_ Deberías de a ver visto cuando comprendí bien tus palabras Narcisa y Draco vinieron luego, luego al escuchar mi grito pensando que algo me había atacado, con sus varitas listas para lanzar hechizos, lo bueno es que Teddy estaba en la playa jugando con Lucius (se que todavía no te llevas muy bien con él, que como lo se, por que no lo mencionaste en la carta, pero espero que le des un oportunidad ya que Teddy le esta agarrando cariño, deberías de ver cuanto a cambiado, aunque suene imposible, creo que cambio por el bien de su hijo y su esposa, aunque no sin un buen susto en la batalla, creer perder a un hijo no es bueno) cuando Narcisa leyó la carta por que yo estaba conmocionada, también grito de sorpresa y dijo algo de su ahijada, salió de la habitación, pero dejando eso de lado, déjame decirte que todavía no me recupero del shock en el que estoy._

_Se que duele y estas confusa por el cambio de genero y de tus padres, si no me lo hubieras dicho no lo creería, debería estar contigo y apoyarte, así como tu me has apoyado con la muerte de mi esposo, mi hija y mi yerno, eres alguien importante para mi, pero bueno falta poco para verte otro día y nos veremos. Te ayudare acostumbrarte y a decirte secretos de mujer, aparte de ayudarte en que estaban pensando esos padres tuyos a esconder tu genero._

_Me costara trabajo verte ahora como una mujer, deja de eso a pesar de que es chico no se como lo tomara Teddy, aunque bien si es que sigues manteniendo tu firma mágica va a terminar aceptando._

_Espero que ese abuelo o bisabuelo te este tratando bien, por que sino me conocerá, pero me alegro que se conozcan y tengas ha alguien de tu familia vivo y junto a ti._

_Bueno Dorea (me costara trabajo dirigirme a ti por este nombre)me tengo que ir por que Teddy quiere que salgamos a jugar con él, espero que no te vuelvas loca por todo lo que estas pasando, aunque no te regañaría si fuera así, cuídate y no hagas nada malo._

_P.D: Teddy manda muchos saludas y abrazos _

_Atentamente_

_Andrómeda Tonks Black_

Estaba tan confundida por lo que ponía Andy acerca de Narcisa, ¿sabrá que es mi madrina?, me encogí de hombros mentalmente y abrí la siguiente carta, podía ver algunas manchas de lágrimas por toda la carta.

_Querida Dorea_

_Se que te sorprenderás de por que mi carta, espero que hayas aprendido toda la verdad acerca de algunas cosas de tu familia y espero que no que sepas que soy tu madrina._

_Es duro ver que ese niño escuálido era la hija de mi mejor amigo, cuando leí la carta que le mandaste a Andy no lo podía creer, ya hace tanto tiempo te había dado por muerta, no te pude proteger aunque en mi corazón sabia que estabas viva, al pasar los años se fue apagando esa esperanza que tenia al encontrarte, aunque cuando te vi en el callejón sentí algo que no sabia explicar y ahora se por que esa necesidad de protegerte._

_De seguro eres tan hermosa como tu madre, no puedo creer que James Potter era realmente Jaime, Severus jamás nos dijo nada, de hecho después de esa noche de Hallowen no fue el mismo, pensé que al ver el cuerpo de su esposa y a su hija desaparecida debió de ser muy duro, pero nunca supe por que jamás te busco, es como si hubieran robado algo de él._

_Bueno dejando eso aparte me gustaría que podamos estar juntas, se que por mi marido e hijo no han sido muy buenos contigo pero espero que nos des esa oportunidad de estar juntos, como debió de haber sido, no quiero que te sientas presionada, yo sabré esperar hasta que te sientas lista. _

_Te quiero y se que tus padres estarían muy orgullosos por ti._

_Atentamente _

_Narcisa Malfoy Black_

_=o=_

_espero que les haya gustado y bueno como dije otra vez una disculpa el miercoles tendran otro capitulo :D y me algra leer que les gusta esta historia gracias en serio me dan animos de seguir escribiendo y bueno como habia puesto en otros capitulos la encuesta termino y gano:_

_Theo _

_pero espero que sigan leyendo ya aparecera en el otro capitulo o en dos mas ;) ese es el unico adelanto que doy :) los dejo besos y abrazos _


	9. Noticia

Sentía mis lágrimas en mi cara, tenia razón, debí de haber crecido con ellos por ser mi madrina, serian mi familia, mi padre debió de estar tan triste y solo, pero dicen que amaba a mi madre por que me mostro esos recuerdos y no con mi madre.

Me acosté de lado viendo la imagen de mis padres por que, que es lo que paso, entre mas vueltas le daba no tenia una respuesta, con la carta de Narcisa me dio mas vueltas la cabeza, solo esperaba que pasara rápido otro día para ver a Andy y Narcisa, una para que me diera ese apoyo y me pudiera acompañar al colegio y ver si también podía ir conmigo a la mansión Potter tenia tanto miedo de descubrir cosas y estar sola.

Decidí que era mejor contestar antes de dormirme, me pare y fui directo al escritorio

_Querida Andy _

_Gracias por tu apoyo y se que voy a tener que sobrellevar a Lucius, mientras se comporte por mi no hay problema._

_Te extraño solo falta este día para verte es un poco difícil mi situación pero estoy trabajando en eso, mi abuelo me trata muy bien, hoy tuve mi primera lección con mi institutriz… te reirás pero fue horrible me duelen todos los músculos y la cabeza, no me extraña que mi abuelo haya huido después de presentarnos._

_Se que vas ha llegar cansada pero necesito de tu ayuda, para ir hablar con los cuadros de mis padres, tengo muchas dudas, preguntas que hacerles pero no quiero estar sola, siento que habrá respuestas que no me gustaran y quisiera que alguien de mi plena confianza me acompañara espero que tu puedas Andy…_

_Nos vemos pronto y dale un fuerte abrazo y beso a Teddy de mi parte._

_Atentamente _

_Dorea Snape_

Cerré la carta y me prepare par escribir a Narcisa, la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo dirigirme a ella…

_Señora Malfoy _

_Gracias por su carta, usted sabe mas de mi padre que nada, las personas que me pueden hablar de ellos están muertos hace mucho tiempo._

_Me encantaría que podamos hablar en un determinado momento acerca de nuestro unión que tenemos y llegar a una familiaridad que debió de estar desde hace mucho tiempo y usted debe de estar tranquila respecto a su familia yo no soy muy buena guardando rencor._

_Si quiere cuando llegue podemos reunirnos y hablar._

_Un saludo_

_Atentamente _

_Dorea Snape_

Cuando hube terminado las selle y puse en cada una de ellas el nombre para la persona que estaba dirigida tenia nervios y ansiedad, ate las cartas a Royal, era como si supiera que lo necesitaba, a la vez es emocionante y un poco aterrador.

Cuando vi que se marchaba por la ventana, me dirigía ahí para ver como poco a poco iba desapareciendo, cerré la ventana y me fui a la cama, cuando ya estuve tapada ví la foto de mis padres hasta que me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente fue como los otros días de mi transformación, se estaba siendo rutinaria, bañarme, que Winky trasfiguraba una de mis prendas anteriores por ropa mas de señorita, como me decía y sonreía, desayuno ligero e irme a la red flu muy a mi pesar, cuando estuve ya apunto de salir tuve un presentimiento que este día no me iba a gustar.

Cuando llegue todo iba normal un poco de clases de política con mi abuelo mientras que la señora Meger observaba mis movimientos y mis palabras, después iba hacer de etiqueta, decía la señora Meger que mi comportamiento no estaba nada mal para ser criada por muggles pero aun así debo de ser mejor por ser heredera de grandes e impresionantes líneas.

Cuando ya estaba la comida nos dirigimos al comedor, ahí estaba otra lección aunque era mas discreto, el comportamiento a la hora de comer, tantos cubiertos, platos, vasos y como siempre debe de haber una platica ligera. Lo cual me mareaba y había momentos que me molestaba todo ese comportamiento.

Ya cuando estábamos por terminar apareció Gap otro elfo, el era mas estricto y manejaba todas las cosas importantes de mi abuelo, correo, su estudio, entre otras cosas, le dijo que había una carta importante esperando en su escritorio.

Vi un destello de conocimiento de quien debe ser la carta, termino y se disculpo y dijo que nos veíamos más al rato para la clase de baile, se me había olvidado después de comer, la señora Meger me convenció a mi abuelo que era bueno que aprendiera a tocar un instrumento de música, así que acepto a mi no me importa aprender de hecho siempre había querido aprender a tocar un instrumento y mas cuando Dudley le enseñaron a tocar el piano, lo cual solo duro una semana y desistió. Así que yo quería el violín y el piano a tocar pero por lo mientras me conformaba con uno así que estoy aprendiendo con el piano, después de la clase de música venia la clase de baile, aunque no habían hecho un horario para enseñarme, lo cual estaban viendo, esta semana era de prueba para ver en lo que mas se tenían que enfocar y ya en la otra iba a ser un horario estricto.

Suspire y termine lo que tenia en mi boca hasta que nos marchamos del comedor para ir al salón donde se encontraba el piano de cola, era hermoso, su madera era obscura y contrastaba con el salón de tonos verdosos y azules, los cuales estaban muy bien en para el área, cuando me senté y me acomode enfrente de sus teclas las cuales eran tan lisas y frías a mi tacto y empecé a jugar con algunas notas que recuerdo a ver visto a la maestra de Dudley le enseñaba y para mi gran satisfacción recordaba.

Y así paso la hora y media que estaba aprendiendo, de donde estaba cada nota, la partitura y donde se encontraban cada una, cuando terminamos esperamos a mi abuelo que llegara ya que ahí practicábamos el baile, no tardo demasiado, vi una molestia en su cara, cuando me miro vi molestia, tristeza y enojo, lo cual me sorprendió.

-Señora-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia al llegar con nosotras-me tendrán que dirigió a la señora Meger-pero se tendrá que suspender la clase necesito comunicarle algo a Dorea…

-Tranquilo señor Prince entiendo, me retirare-decía y al terminar termino con una reverencia

-no señora Meger, creo que es prudente que usted también escuche esto-suspiro y me vio preocupado-vamos ya pedí que nos llevaran té y galletas al jardín

Las dos inclinamos la cabeza y lo seguimos, ahora que se veía preocupado y como si los años de vida ya les pesara, tenia miedo no sabia por que, trate de distraerme pero volvia a lo mismo que quería tratar, cuando llegamos ya estaban las tazas preparadas y servidas, nos sentamos y esperamos a que el abuelo digiera algo, no tardo mucho después de tomar un sorbo de du té.

-Dorea… no se como decirte esto-suspiro, lo veía y sabia que me estaba poniendo ansiosa-veras no sabia de esto hasta después de que llego la carta de el gerente de las cuantas Potter llego otra carta donde me informaba que había aparecido un documento…-después de eso no hablo

-abuelo-me miro- será mejor para los dos que me digas que pasa y si te puedo ayudar

-Dorea créeme que te digo que hice lo posible para que se rompiera, pero para las dos partes es muy contraproducente y muy peligroso sino se cumple, no se como terminar esto-decía mientras cerro los ojos y con su mano derecha se tomaba una parte de la nariz…

Lo mire expectante sabia que no debí de a ver venido pero era algo que iba afrontar con la cara en alto siempre lo había hecho y esta vez no iba a ser diferente…

-Señor Prince… será mejor que termine rápido y no de tantas vueltas-decreto un poco molesta con su discurso de mi abuelo

-lo siento señora Meger, tiene razón…-suspiro y me miro- Dorea lo que sucede es… que esa carta que recibí hace unos días era un contrato de matrimonio….

=o=

_bueno espero que les haya gustado ;) a cuerdense de dejar un comentario si les gusto o tengo que mejor algo o tienen una sugerencia para la historia saludos ybesos ;D_


	10. ¿aceptación o negación?

_bueno chicos espero que les guste este capi :) así que los dejo _

_=o=_

Me quede de piedra sentía que era una broma, lo mire fijamente vi que me miraba sin hacer movimientos

-es una broma-mi voz apenas salió, sentí que mis lagrimas-yo apenas… es imposible… por que yo-sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba

-hija-suspiro-antes de actuar precipitadamente, déjame explicarte, este contrato se firmo en el siglo XV, yo ni estaba consiente de este contrato-me miro con todo la sinceridad que podía reunir-al parecer nuestros antepasados tenían una riña con otra familia por sus tierras, creencias y políticas, se había derramado mucha sangre en esa época por parte de las dos familias, asesinatos-miro a un punto fijo-estas dos familias eran muy abundantes al respecto de su progenie, al pasar el tiempo poco a poco se fue perdiendo esas vidas, se dieron cuenta que entre mas durara esta riña ya no existirían-me miro-hicieron un acuerdo y se dieron cuenta que la única forma que se podían unir y que se aceptaría entre las dos familias era un contrató de matrimonio, cuando los dos herederos tuvieran la mayoría de edad…

-pero ¿por que hasta ahorita apareció este contrato?-estaba molesta como pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas

-veraz por parte de nuestra familia han nacido puros varones y se ha conservado, nuestro prestigioso apellido intacto-decía con una pequeña sonrisa-lo cual no fue hasta que tu abuela nació, en esto creo que como la desherede antes de que cumpliera la mayoría de edad-estaba triste al recordar lo que tuvo que pasar mi abuela-no se hizo presente y tú convertida en hombre por tus padres no se hizo presente hasta que te volviste a tu genero original, y su pongo que paso lo mismo en la otra casa, por ser varones no se podía realizar con satisfacción el contrato, por eso su pongo que apenas se cumplieron hasta ahorita los requisitos establecidos para el contrato y apareció…

Suspire sabia que no era bueno levantarme hoy, trate de controlar mi temperamento, primero una maldita profecía dicta mi vida, un viejo loco me manipula, por el bien mayo y las personas que creí que eran mi familia me dieron la espalda. Alguien me odia, un matrimonio… tome un sorbo de mi té para aclarar un poco mis pensamientos, matrimonio que no quiero, casarme con alguien que no conozco y que no va a tratar de ver mas haya que de mis títulos.

-abuelo dices que hay consecuencias… ¿no?-pensé si no era tan grabe, podía pagar… ¿no?

-si… Dorea-suspiro, vi que la señora Meger sonreía antes de poner entre sus labios la taza de té, debe de estar orgullosa que primero quiero toda la información antes de tomar una decisión-veraz en esa época, era una deshonra salir de un contrato de matrimonio lo cual se castigaba con la muerte o con la perdida de sus títulos, esto es en base a la historia muggle, lo cual la mágica no se quedaba tan atrás, aunque eran un poco mas crueles…-decía pensativo-las consecuencias de no cumplir el contrato, perderemos toda nuestra magia, títulos y tus hijos estarán como siervos-se veía molesto con esto-si es que no te mataba la perdida de tu magia y de tu familia-se veía triste

Apreté los dientes-¿Cómo… como se atreven hacer tal bajeza?-sentía mi magia arremolinarse dentro de mi

-Dorea tienes que entender que se habían muerto muchas personas por esta enemistad, lo único que podían hacer para tener paz era que ninguno se podía retirar de esa tan ansiada paz que querían… hice todo lo posible para encontrar una laguna, lo cual fue imposible, sabes que cuando se firma por sangre es un vinculo imposible de romper

Trate de contener mis lágrimas, me sentía atrapada… atrapada en este absurdo matrimonio, sin una posibilidad de ser feliz, con esto que me pasa siento que jamás podre ser feliz.

-yo…-sabia que no podía ser indiferente, mi abuelo, un mundo en el que he estado viviendo, tristezas y felicidades que he tenido, podía ignorar por todo lo que había estado luchando aunque fuera a bases de mentiras-abuelo se que como heredera de casa noble y antigua Prince tengo que cumplir este matrimonio… y aceptare casarme-mi voz temblaba sabia que en cualquier momento iba a romper en llanto.

-hija-sonrió con tristeza-estoy tan orgulloso de ti, se que es duro hacer este tipo de cosas, solo espero que puedas ser feliz y que aprendan a quererse-sonrió un poco mas genuinamente

Mis lagrimas ya estaban en mi cara, agache la mirada para que no me viera llorar hasta que sentí un fuerte abrazo, mi abuelo se había parado para abrazarme, me consolaba en sus brazos y me daba palabras de consuelo, deje que todo saliera, ira, traición, mi soledad, 6todos esos sentimientos que había estado guardando desde hace mucho tiempo, así estuvimos bastante tiempo hasta que me tranquilice

-gracias abuelo… y perdón creo que lo necesitaba-estaba tan avergonzada

-tranquila Dorea no te tienes que disculpar y agradecer… hasta los mas valientes tienen un momento así-sonrió el cual me estaba refortaleciendo

Vi por mi rabillo del ojo que la señora Meger que ya no se encontraba al parecer dejo que estuviéramos a solas, sonreí agradecida, ya le estaba agarrando mucho cariño.

-bueno ya te conté lo que pasa-se veía en estos momentos mas viejo de lo que parecía

-tranquilo abuelo, tu no tienes la culpa-dentro de mi estaban cientos de sentimientos, quisiera que mi madre estuviera, aquí apoyándome y consolándome-abuelo no me dijiste… ¿Quién es con el que me voy a casar?

-bueno querida a lo mejor lo conoces, se que tiene tu edad y va o iba al colegio contigo… no se si va a asistir este año de reposición…

Me quede en suspenso y mucha curiosidad… no sabia el apellido y nombre de mi futuro marido, tenia miedo y nervios por saber

-abuelo estas dando muchas vueltas-lo mire con una sonrisa, un poco forzada y tomando una galleta

-lo se… querida-sonrió culposamente-es Nott… la casa antigua y noble Nott… por lo que se el heredero Nott se llama Theodoro-estaba pensativo

Cuando salió el nombre de mi futuro marido, sentí que mis ojos no se podían abrir mas por que no podían, como era posible… recordaba a un Nott de mi año, era tranquilo e inteligente, se que se junta con Zabini, los dos no se metían con nadie, pero era ¿realidad o una fachada? Sabia que no me podía hacer a un lado la magia de mi familia estaba en juego así que solo tenia que aceptar este matrimonio con valentía aunque mi corazón y mente no estaban de acuerdo era mi deber si tenia que proteger a mi única familia que tengo-él cual mire-en ese momento sabia que mi destino estaba mas que sellado…

=o=

_bueno que les pareceio espero que bueno claro que tendran dificultades, nada es de color de rosa como dice mi madre :) espero que dejn comentarios y me digan si les gusto o no, y si quieren que mejore algo o que ponga algo que el pareceria bien bueno solo una cosa tengan bonito fin de semana :D_


	11. ¿Compromiso?

_bueno chicos aqui esta la conti espero que les guste y dejen sugerencias o que solo les gusto :)_

=o=

-Nott-habla lo mas bajo posible-él es… ¿interesante?-salió más a pregunta, suspire

-hija tranquila… le mande una carta, el día de ayer-estaba pensativo-creo que su padre era un gran partidario de el Señor Obscuro-la verdad mi abuelo me estaba dando muchos ánimos-pero dejando eso de lado-cambio luego, luego de tema después de ver mi cara-me respondió en la mañana, me dijo que estaba apunto de mandar un comunicado, ya que también a su gerente de cuantas le apareció el contrato de matrimonio, espero hasta comprobar si se podía cancelar sin ninguna dificultad para las dos partes, pero como te explique es imposible, me informa que quiere hacer las cosas bien y que mejor haciéndolo que tener un almuerzo juntos-miro mi cara incrédula-te quería conocer, es la mejor manera, ya que van a pasar sus vidas juntos-estaba impactada, nadie sabia lo que me había pasado de seguro le tendré que decir quien realmente soy o fui-jamás creyó que nuestra casa tenia una heredera y que tenia un contrato hecho hace unas cuantas siglos atrás, quiere empezar bien las cosas, antes de que se casen y discutir la boda, y espero con todo mi corazón que aprendan a llevarse bien…

Se veía tan ilusionado con la última parte, yo quería ser feliz, tener una familia pero sobre todo casarme por amor y no por obligación a un tonto contrato que mis antepasados no podían resolver sin sangre o arruinar la vida de otras personas, no tenían que realizar ese tonto contrato -suspire- a lo mejor me podría llevar bien con él y en determinado momento podríamos caer en el amor.

Era mucha información para un solo día, sentía que no podía llenar más información, mi cabeza era un huracán de pensamientos, trate de tranquilizarme inhala, exhala, hice este ejercicio como unas diez veces las cuales me estaba ayudando, mire al abuelo y lo vi viéndome detalladamente, cuando hubo pasado el episodio del casi desmayo, me enderece y acomode unas cuantas arrugas que tenia en mi vestido, mire al frente, mi abuelo tenia una sonrisa, pequeña pero era una sonrisa.

-esta bien abuelo, creo que tu ya te encargaste de nuestra reunión con Nott-mire tranquilamente

-así es Dorea, el domingo vamos a comer con ellos, falta decidir en donde nos reuniremos, el Señor Nott me quedo de confirmar-decía mientras se acercaba su taza de té a la boca

-muy bien abuelo, eso es dentro de cinco días-bueno no era tan malo, hasta que me acorde que no tenia nada decente para ponerme mi ropa seguía siendo transfigurada y por lo que se todavía iba a tardar un poco mas de días para que me dieran mi nuevo guarda ropas-solo hay un problema…-mire a mi abuelo-no tengo nada que ponerme

-tranquila… ya veremos que podemos hacer y si arriba hay algo presentable para que te pongas ese día… de mientras tu no te preocupes-sonrió tranquilamente

-abuelo otra cosa-me miro he inclino la cabeza para que siguiera-mañana no voy a venir, llega Andy a casa y es como una tía para mí, me ha apoyado y cuidado desde que mi padrino murió, me he estado comunicando con ella desde que se fue de vacaciones con su familia-hice una liguera mueca y mire al abuelo y vi que estaba molesto-si me invitaron pero digamos que no soy muy aficionado a algunos integrantes, bueno como iba diciendo le mande una carta cuando vine aquí el primer día que estuve aquí de todo lo que había pasado, también le pedí de favor, sí me podría acompañar a hablar con mis padres-levanto una ceja-lo se, se que están muertos, pero tienen recuerdos, recuerdos que me podían ayudar a tener respuesta… respuestas que necesito-termine con voz baja y casi chillona

-oh… Dorea se que es difícil, no me puedo imaginar cuanto en este momento que todo lo que creías era una mentira-me vio con tristeza y un poco molesto-no puedo entender que llevo a tus padres hacer tal cosa

-por eso abuelo… necesito saber ¿Por qué? Tengo tantas preguntas, que yo no puedo responder…-trate de tranquilizarme

No vi que se paro hasta que me abrazo, me aferre a él lo más que podía y derrame unas cuantas lágrimas, después de unos minutos me tranquilice después de separarnos volvió a su lugar. Nos pasamos lo que quedaba de la tarde platicando de viejas historias escolares tanto de mi abuela como las de él y mías. Una que otras eran más que divertidas y nostálgicas cuando hablaba de mi abuela.

Cuando terminamos me dirigí directamente a la chimenea deseándome buena suerte y que esperaba que obtuviera todas las respuestas que necesitaba y que si lo necesitaba que podía ir hablar con él o venir para que hablaran tranquilamente de lo que había aprendido, sabia que le iba a decir pero necesitaba hacerlo con Andy.

Cuando estuve en casa me fui directamente a mi habitación no había nadie a quien saludar, así que no me moleste en decir que había legado sabia que Winki sentía mi presencia pero no la necesitaba en este momento, necesitaba pensar, pensar en los acontecimientos de hoy, entre a la habitación no sabia que estaba haciendo era como si estuviera en trance, mis pensamientos eran un lio, me puse mi pijama, mientras lo hacia escuche el sonido de Royal sabia que había hecho su trabajo satisfactoriamente, mire al escritorio para ver si había alguna carta, lo cual no vi, bueno maña las voy a ver para que mandar respuesta de todos modos, me metí a la cama cerré los ojos y trate de dormir estaba tan cansada no físicamente sino mental de todo lo que había pasado hoy, enterarme de ese tonto contrato y lo que me espera mañana… volví abrir los ojos me volteé al lado donde estaba la foto de mis padres, ver sus sonrisas y felicidad mire mas de cerca, vi el parecido mas notable de mi madre y yo, los ojos grises salpicados con café, los labios eran pequeños pero grueso de la parte de abajo y la nariz, vi que mi cabello era la combinación de los dos, pero la piel vi que era de mi padre, no era la piel como la que estábamos en la escuela y el era mi profesor, enfermizo y que necesitaba una buena bronceada, sino que en la foto se veía mas saludable y sobre todo mas feliz.

Solo esperaba que llegara a ser tan feliz como mis padres, que mi matrimonio sea una bendición, que no odie día a día el a verme casado y que podamos ser amigos, aparte de casarnos, sabia que no lo conocía, solo había visto la fachada que él quería mostrar a los demás, jamás me importo conocer más haya de lo que me decían de los Slytherin, ahora me arrepiento de no hacer mis propias decisiones y tener conocimiento propio de cada cosa, sino solo lo que me decían, tener que confiar en cada palabra que me decían, espero que puedo aprender rápido lo que debí a ver aprendido desde que llegue al mundo de los magos… poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos, solo espero que me pueda aceptar por lo que soy y no por los tantos títulos que tengo, fue ahí cuando me quede profundamente dormida…

=o=

_chic s ¿que les parecio? bueno o malo bueno espero que bueno... bueno aqui hay otra cosa no se si Theo debe de tener una pareja antes que Dorea... ustedes que opinan? y si es así estas son mis sugerencias_

_-Pansy_

_-Millicent_

_-?_

_esa la dejo abierta así que ustedes que opinan y otra cosa quieren que luego luego acepte Theo la relacion y quien es? _

_bueno aqui esta así que espero su sugerencias ;) me gusta que participen :D nos vemos bonito inicio de semana_


	12. Theo pov

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos mis lectores, mil disculpas por desaparecer pero no llegaba esa inspiración que necesitaba, en especial por Rebe Marauder que me ayudo a que este capitulo saliera, bueno espero que les guste

=o=

**Theo Pov**

Pensé que iba a ser un día normal como lo había hecho desde que paso en la guerra paz y tranquilidad pero al parecer me equivoqué, quien hubiera imaginado que pasaría algo que movería mi mundo 180°.

Empezare como siempre me levante normalmente a las 8:30 hice un poco de ejercicio, me fui a bañar, me vestí, como de costumbre, baje a desayunar, las cosas en mi casa se habían vuelto muy tranquilas desde que derrotaron al Señor Obscuro y mi padre murió en la ultima batalla, la verdad es que no siento mucho su perdida, así que estoy desde hace un rato solo y la verdad me gusta mi tiempo a solas aunque se vuelve un poco solitario desde que mi madre se fue de vacaciones, se que es muy difícil para ella permanecer en un solo lugar después de varios años estar viajando por no estar conviviendo con mi padre.

Pero bueno desde su muerte he estado al frente de varios asuntos que mi padre había dejado pasar ahora yo era Señor de una de las casas antiguas y nobles lo cual tenía que representarla con orgullo a pesar de los errores que había cometido mi padre, ahora yo tenía que arreglar todo eso, empezando con mis amigos de la escuela, aunque no muchos por ser callado, no encontraba entretenido ser muy ruidoso por lo que pasaba en la escuela pero he estado haciendo una alianzas con la mayoría de los alumnos de mi casa, con otras casas ha sido un poco complicado pero no imposible, algunos no se fían de mi.

Llegue a mi despacho ahora era tan distinta mi casa… mi vida se veía de colores, ya no de negro cuando estaba todavía mi padre, ahora podía ser libre, siguiendo en mis pensamientos entro al despacho y me siento en el escritorio, veo el escritorio que tiene cartas las cuales algunas son tan banales, contratos de matrimonio, la verdad no se cuantos me he negado hasta ahorita, quiero disfrutar mi vida, otras son de negocios en los que he invertido la verdad no tengo nada de que quejarme, las inversiones son lo mío, pero hay una que me llamo la atención es de Gringotts lo cual me sorprendió porque apenas ayer estuve en el banco y no creo requerir el servicio de los duedes, pero bueno; abro con cuidado la carta

Estimado Señor Nott:

Esta mañana ha aparecido un documento que ha estado vigente desde hace años con la casa antigua y noble Price, el cual requerimos su presencio lo antes posible con su gerente de cuentas para solucionar dicho documento. El cual no se le puede dar mayor información hasta que se presente el dia de hoy.

Atentamente:

Prio

Gerente de cuentas de la casa antigua y noble Nott

Me levanto rápidamente le pido a mi elfo personal que prepare mi abrigo porque voy a salir, después de recoger mi abrigo e dirijo a la chimenea, para salir rápidamente al Caldero Chorreante, salgo y saludo a Tom el encargo del lugar desde que recuerdo. Me dirijo al banco sin ningún contratiempo, paso a los guardias, me dirijo a un duende asistente para que me pasara con mi gerente de cuentas el rápidamente me dirige ahí.

-buenos días Señor Nott-dijo el duende que estaba detrás del escritorio

-buenos días Gerente Prio-le digo cortes mente, a pesar de que digan que no son humanos y no se debe a tener ningún derecho, son los seres mas inteligente y porque no respetarlos si ellos son viciosos y manejan nuestro oro

-me alegra que viniera rápidamente-dijo sacando unos papeles de un cajón

-debe de ser urgente, lo que me va a decir, sino hubiera podido esperar a nuestra reunión d la siguiente semana acerca de los inconvenientes de la empresa que tenemos en Francia- dije preparándome para lo que estaba por venir

-así es Señor Nott-

-Prio por favor llámeme Theo-dije interrumpiéndolo, la verdad lo del Señor Nott me recuerda a mi padre y no es un recuerdo muy bonito

-claro Theo, vera la urgencia por lo que lo hice venir este día fue que esta mañana apareció un documente del cual no contábamos que estaba vigente, tras las nuevas remodelaciones que se han tenido que hacer por cierto inconvenientes-dentro de mi me rei del inconveniente que hablaba; Potter destruyendo medio banco a tratar de escapar con un dragón-se han estado activando algunos documentos sin querer y esto lo estábamos corroborar, si era cierto así que no lo podía decir ayer por la tarde en nuestra reunión, hace rato me entregaron los documentos que si cumple con los lineamientos para activarlo así que…

-por favor Prio, el documento es muy importante si le esta dando tantas vueltas para decírmelo

-este documento que tengo-dijo mostrando una carpeta-es un contrato de matrimonio con la casa Price, desde hace décadas este contrato matrimonial se ha mantenido desactivado.

-porque hasta ahora se activo-dije lo mas indiferente posible y frustrado, enojado, no sabia bien mis sentimientos acerca de esto que me esta pasando ahora

-porque no contábamos que el Señor Prince tuviera una heredera hasta que hale con el Gerente de cuentas Prince, que fue el que lo confirmo, del por que se activo sus antepasados han sido varones al igual que los antepasados Prince, por lo que si ahora se ha activado es que ha nacido una mujer Prince que s lo que se requiera para activarla- no se si se estaba burlando de mi con lo ultimo que dijo

-me estas diciendo que la que podía ser mi esposa acaba de nacer-dije horrorizado

-claro que no, ella tiene su edad Theo, solo que…-dijo vacilante-en años anteriores no cumplía con los requisitos

-bueno… entonces… ¿Cuándo me reuniré con el Señor Prince? Para poder cancelar el contrato…-la verdad no quería perder mi libertad por una niña lloricona por estar casada ha esta edad

-esa es una de las cuestiones, es irrompible tanto el Gerente de cuentas Prince y yo hemos tratado de encontrar una laguna, ya que el Señor Prince lo ha solicitado, al igual que pensé que querías hacer lo mismo-asentí- pero sino quieres perder tu magia, tanto de tu familia y riquezas es imposible, veraz hace mucho tiempo las dos casa estaban enemistadas y mataban al menor movimiento de su enemigo, se ha perdido el motivo del porque de la disputa-dijo rápidamente ya que lo iba a interrumpí-así que dos Señores de las dos casas cansados de tanta sangre y muerte decidieron hacer un tratado de paz y que mejor que un contrato de matrimonio en donde las dos partes salían ganando, poco a poco se fue acabando la guerra, pero este contrato es irrompible así que decidieron que era mejor que se dejara, por si volvían las riñas entres sus casas, así que estamos en este momento donde te digo que tienes un contrato el cual se debe cumplir.

La verdad no me sorprendía de estos estúpidos contratos, malditos antepasados que no pueden estar tranquilos, ahora tengo como saber lidiar con este contrato, uno de mis mayores deseos es tener una familia, una esposa que me ame por lo que soy y no por mi título y riquezas, tener hijos y…. pero ahora, bueno que mejor esto, tratar de llevarnos bien.

-bueno… me podrías decir quien es su hijo o nieta-dije mirándolo tratando de no mostrar mi inconformidad con este contrato

-bueno seria su bisnieta-trato de contener una sonrisa lo cual no estaba logrando mucho y hacia que se viera terrorífico, lo que me llevo a preocuparme-apenas se le dio a conocer, por ciertas circunstancias que no puedo decir hasta que hables con el Señor Prince

-esta bien no las iba a preguntar ya que ustedes Gerente de cuentas de las casas no revelan información de sus clientes-dije asintiendo

-así es pero déjeme darle mis felicitaciones por su matrimonio con la heredera Potter-dijo con una sonrisa

-perdone dijo Heredera… al único que conozco es a Potter y créeme que cuando lo vi se veía muy masculino, solamente que tuviera una hermana, o un pariente que se haya casado…-estaba frustrado y ese duende maldito no dejaba de sonreír

-créame que cuando le digo heredera Potter es hembra y que solo hay un Potter pisando la tierra

Me quede quieto que abra pasado con Potter, abrí muy rápidamente los ojos a darme cuenta que solo había un Potter pisando la tierra, eso quiere decir que….

Potter es un hembra…..

=o=

Bueno... ¿que les pareció?

Espero que bueno jijijiji la verdad me gusto como quedo y espero que dejen comentarios ya voy a estar mas por aquí y espero su apoyo por que la verdad no me inspiraba y he dejado mis historias de lado, aparte por la escuela pero bueno espero ya no tener problemas al subir otro capitulo.

Dejen comentarios me gusta leerlos no había podido saludarlos a todos los que me dejan comentarios la verdad me dan animos de seguir y espero que me perdonen por este largo tiempo sin actualizar.

Les mando besos y abarzasos a todos :3


End file.
